


One Way or Another

by Charlie6789



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie6789/pseuds/Charlie6789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure you've heard of One Direction, possibly the most famous boy band of the current generation. Oh, you've heard of them? Lovely. That'll make my introduction go a whole lot easier.</p><p>After they were signed onto the record deal, they love the attention at first. Fame, girls, money. But after a while, having girls hit your bum and steal your boxers gets pretty old pretty fast. And when two of the members begin to realize that girls are starting to get annoying, well, they find each other.</p><p>The it all goes spiraling down.</p><p>Secrets are made to be discovered, my grandmother used to say. So when I discovered the secret of two of the most famous boys in the world...was it just fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screaming Bloody Murder

As Harry Styles made his way back to his hotel room, he'd had enough screaming to last him the rest of his life and 200 years after that.

Those girls, they were always screaming. "I love you" or "OMG IT'S HARRY STYLES," it was all the same, just white noise now. Not that he didn't love everything that the fans did, because he admired them beyond belief, but all of that screaming was doing his head in.

He sat on his bed, a pain-reducing pill in one hand and a glass of water and the other. He downed the tiny pill, hoping that the pounding in his head would go away soon. It was like the old Harry, the young and not famous Harry, was inside of his skull, trying to shove his way out. The Harry as of real time laid down, trying to convince young Harry to shut up. There was no more non-famous Harry, only Harry Styles of One Direction. The old Harry was gone, swept under the carpet. It was never meant to happen, but it did, and years later the young Harry was trapped, alone and cold in the depths of the mind of the famous Harry's mind.

Harry almost fell asleep to his comforting thoughts about running his own bakery when he heard a loud cry from the room next door. He hadn't even checked to see which one of the boys was staying where, but it sounded like Louis, and God only knew what was going on. Another high-pitched scream echoed in the room, causing Harry to bold upright in bed and rush to his mate's room next door.

As soon as he got inside, he saw Louis curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably, a broken vase shattered on the floor next to him. There was blood, but not much. Obviously Louis had smashed the vase and stepped on the glass, and Harry wasn't sure whether he was to get a bandage or comfort his friend. He quickly decided that Louis' feelings were more important than his foot, so he rushed next to Lou, holding him tight. Louis must have cried for an hour strait, blubbering on incoherently, and Harry stayed by his side the entire time, holding his best friend and telling him that it would be okay. After what seemed like an eternity, Louis' sobs calmed down, and he hiccuped before sitting up strait in Harry's arms.

"It's just so hard. All this crap that we're put through, it's so unfair!" Louis screamed again and cried a softer cry into Harry's chest. Harry rubbed his mate's back, and Louis almost didn't want to let go, just to have Harry's hand on his back forever. Louis closed his eyes and looked up at his best friend. 

"I love you." he whispered. His eyes were red and about to explode again. His cheeks burned as he looked into the eyes of this long-time best friend and uttered the words that he swore he'd never say.

"I love you too, mate." Harry smiled back, trying to be helpful. Louis shook his head, scowling. A few tears planted themselves on his cheeks and on the tip if his nose and stayed there, threatening to fall but not following through.

"No, man, not like that," Louis sighed. "I...I love you. Like, I really love you. Not as a mate, as a...lover." he avoided Harry's eyes at all costs. But before either of them could register what was happening, Harry swooped down and kissed his best friend, and at that moment each of them knew that they weren't just mates anymore.

____________________________________  
A Few Years Later  
____________________________________

I walked into my hotel room, triple-checking the number. 4G, on the top floor. I hated staying on the top floor- seeing as I had a fear of heights and all. Yeah, that would make sense. Finally, I opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. I was about to set my bags down when I noticed two gentlemen, whom I could have sworn I'd seen before, having a heated snogging session on my couch. I dropped my bags, pulled out my phone, turned on the video recorder, and waited to see who I would be able to blackmail.


	2. Hey, World, You've Got To Come See This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our new sweetheart and blogger, Emmie, walks into a famous boy band snogging on her couch, will she show the world their true colors, or will the boys convince her to keep their secret? Perhaps all of the world would like a lovely Larry video, but is it worth the price?

Holding my camera in front of me, as if it were a weapon, I slowly inched closer to the intruders. Sure, the boys may be some random blokes who needed a place to escape for a while, but a blogger is always prepared with evidence. Who knew, it could be used as some serious blackmail some day! As I got closer, I saw that one of them had really curly hair and both of them had plenty of tattoos. They looked vaguely familiar, which was a good sign if I was to look for blackmail. Just as Random Dude was about to run his hand down Curly's pants, they both jumped, as if they both noticed that there was another human being in the room. They both faced the camera immediately, giving me a perfect shot of their faces. And what do you know? They were famous.

Random, who I could now identify as Louis Tomlinson, put his hand through his hair, and Curly, whom was now known as Harry Styles, tried to straiten his clothes up a bit. I shut the camera off, as I'd gotten enough evidence. Sure, I could have kept in on, just in case, but I did have at least some humanity. They both stared up at me with horrified eyes, and I wasn't sure what to do. They were frozen. I wasn't sure what to do either- sure, I wasn't One Direction's biggest fan, but I still had to compress some excitement. After all, seeing as half of the blogs these days are dedicated to these boys...with my video, they were wrapped around my little finger.

Suddenly, Harry started sputtering incoherently. "I- we- no- Larry- Eleanor- video- fu..." he buried his face in his hands and Louis put his arm protectively and sweetly around Harry's waist. I could tell that they were both shaking furiously, but Louis was trying to stay strong.

"I'm so sorry," he swallowed. "We thought that this was our room. If you could just erase that tape, then we'll be-"

"No."

"What?" Louis looked completely bewildered, as if I were just going to erase such a video and go on my way.

"I said no! Thanks, but it's my phone and my video. Maybe next time you shouldn't make out in other peoples' hotel rooms, then this wouldn't be a problem." I rolled my eyes and tossed my trunk onto the armchair, making myself at home. Suddenly, a worried look crossed Louis' face.

"Please! Do you realize that out careers--our LIVES--rest in that video right there?" he pleaded, holding his sobbing boyfriend and trying to make everything better in perfect Boy-Band-Land. I smirked.

"Exactly," I clicked on the telly and turned to them. "Look, I'm not going to show anyone unless you get on my nerves. I don't run a One Direction blog or worship you. I just like to hang on to stuff- you never know if you'll need it some day." Louis sighed again. Harry sat up again and wiped his red eyes. 

"This is everything to us," he whispered. "everything that matters to me is right on that video. My strongest love, my deepest secret. Chances are, we'll never see each other again. If you're not going to use the video for gossip, then what the hell would you need it for?!" He looked at me with these puppy eyes and I almost deleted the video right then and there, no questions asked. However, I was going to stay strong.

"I dunno. Blackmail? You can never be too safe." Then I smirked as I realized why we were in the same room. "Are you boys in the band that needed a new music video made? The one with clips from your upcoming world tour?" They nodded. Perfect.

"Wonderful. My name is Elizabeth Hunt, video producer. But please, seeing as we'll be working together for the next six months, call me Emmie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! I actually kind of have this story figured out now, as far as the timeline and how the big scenes I already had planned come to be. So yay! :)
> 
> Alright, I'm normally not one to do this, but an author is nothing without their reassurance that people like what they're reading. So, could you please comment? I'll admit, I haven't quite figured out this whole "kudos" thing, but I must say, "kudos" beats "like" any day!
> 
> Sorry this is so short. I seem to write in these short spurts, where I work for like an hour in the middle of the night on sudden inspiration that I want to write (because I'll never get to it later), but I also want to sleep. Oops!
> 
> If there's any grammatical errors, I'm really sorry. I mean, I use spell check and all of that, but spelling and grammar have always been my weakest points. Also, when I'm writing stories that are taking place in England, I try to use as much British-English as possible. However, I'm American, so spelling differences (realize VS realise) may stick out.
> 
> Alright, well, thanks for reading!
> 
> xoxo TeenageAngel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :) First thing, I'm just gonna say this real quick, I suck at updating. However, if I get support and people telling me every day "UPDATE IT!!!" then I might just do so! I really am terrible at updating, so could I ask for you to just kind of push me along? Thanks, love, you're the greatest! x
> 
> Now, I don't really know how it works on this website (this is my first story on here, after all), so if I do something socially unacceptable on here, I'm really sorry. I don't even know if you guys add author's note like the one I'm typing, or if that's too casual. Sorry again, I'll try to adjust. I've written on other websites before, but I liked the look of this one and decided to try it out. On other websites, I always write obnoxious little anecdotes of my petty life and excuses, do once again, sorry if that's not normal here, I'm trying my hardest. x
> 
> That's pretty much it. I normally write spur of the moment, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. If I go in right after I've written I have a hard time fixing them, so I have to wait a little while after I've last read my work to fix it. So sorry again, most of my chapters will be fairly short and I'm sure it'll annoy you! This is just kind of an introduction chapter, if you haven't noticed. I'm thinking of doing a sequel when I'm done, but I'll see how you guys like it first. Alright, see you guys later!  
> -TeenageAngel x


End file.
